


"An Unexpressed Musical Note."

by ThePianist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePianist/pseuds/ThePianist
Summary: A Fan Fiction brought to you by "ThePianist", here comes a story pieced neatly together that celebrates the first work of writing by the author in this community and envelopes the readers about concealed feelings that arise in the wrong occasions in time. Worse comes to worse, to someone to whom you should be treating quite differently. With all the effort, compilation of thoughts, and categorized as a chpater long act, enjoy pleasantly your reading!





	1. Chapter 1

In a city, a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, once had felt a love different from what was given to her from the members of the family. She was sixteen and was blessed with charming looks; yet beyond the physical appearance, there was something no one could ever steal away from her-the sweet smile she carried everywhere, from place to place. People admired her self-confidence and was praised often; however, there was a problem that bothered her everyday making life difficult to live.

It was a decision she couldn’t make it in time; in other words, there was no definite career path to which she wanted to aspire in the near future as an individual. She had beaten herself countless of times in her sleep for being the odd one out. Inside her head, she battled self-doubts and hideous name callings each coming from bullies and unidentified persons who simply wanted to make fun with her. Most of these sleepless nights, a thousand sheds of tears fall down from her cheek uncontrollably to the bare ground. Occasionally, she would have blood pouring out from her eyes and make them polished red; indeed she thought that life only went merry-go-rounds and the suffering would never cease. 

You may be asking what she wants to become but she can only answer you by telling her likes and one of them is playing, rather, learning the Piano but she was never good at it. When she was six years old, her mother taught her the basics of the instrument and had a desire to enroll her into formal classes at her school; however, due to financial circumstances, the plan was discontinued for a long period of time. It was until she was in eighth grade when an opportunity arose, thanks to her mother who had connections In time, she had got hand of a free scholarship by a professor in a well-known university. For the first few months, she played through without recitals but the next rounds were no exception in reality.

In time, she enrolled herself in a voice summer program, in which there were only six lessons, and did a recital. It was there that she met the pianist who will be accompanying her voice. At first glance, he looked liked a mature man for he certainly did not look attractive at that glance. His back was a bit croked and did not wear a formal attire because it was just a practice thing. When she went up that stage, she asked the pianist a few questions and he answered the, in the most direct way without any hint of emotions. At the end of the day,there was no voive that could be heard from her even at the front seat. A week passed and the big event came for her and this time, the pianist wore a royal blue clothe which made him stand out from the rest, making her eyes glued to him. Time skip and she performed the song with mistakes and her curiosity grew for the man but she moved those thoughts about him aside as thinking she would never meet the man again in her entire life and consider the whole event as just a program with a guy who perofrmed along with her-the end of this story. Unfortunately, she was dead wrong because her parents, pointing out to her mother was kind of more pushing when it came to music.

Sabine Cheng grew up in a province with a large and loving family. Whenever she had the chance to meet her grandparents from her mother’s side, they embraced her presence at their place with melodic music. Her grandfather played classical giutar songs to her as she would sit down and imagined different worlds, each with its own taste of themes. Soon, she had developed a talent in Voice and decided to pursue it in the same university Marinette was offered the scholarship. On the contrary, because she had started a family of her own at the time and with a growing business she was trained early on, she had to quit her studies then.

Her mother asked the pianist and asked a few questions regarding his profile. He was a student in the university and was soon to graduate. Although his appearance deceives many, because he was skinny, medium-heighted, pale-looking, and not even that good looking; however, he seemd polite enough to draw a conversation with Marinette’s mother and that was taking longer than expected. Soon enough, the woman asked him if he could train her daughter who had an inclination to Piano just the same as he was. After some clarifications with the “man”, he was a student in the College of Music in that university and majored in Piano. No wonder why he had played the reciatl piece with such grace and emotions even though when you conversed with him it didn’t seem to look like it. In Marinette head, it was a complete embarrassment on why would her mother do such a thing. Yet again, she knew that she only cared what was best for her and her future; sometimes, you have to do more or go an extra mile before one’s so called good luck may pass along your door and knock on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside her head, she was panicking on what had just happened; how will she be able to interact with him. Instinct tells her that she must treat him just like any tutor she had done before except this time in music. That could go smooth right. Simply cool enough for her to think straight and get this over with anyways because to her it felt awkward and her shy nature doesn’t compliment the atmosphere. To get rid of these thoughts and start focusing, she started to play the piano with a simple melody and dive into the flow.  
It didn’t take long enough when she heard a knock on their door and the man came in. Now, her heart was racing and all of her beginning to shake and tremble, like she did on stage, but her mother was the one who came and greeted him warmly into the house. Her eyes looked from corner to corner in order to get unnoticed by the guest but it doesn’t happen like that. She then realized she was still inside a room and grabbed a book from the desk before he came in. Sabine entertained the guest and made him comfortable with a light snack and a drink; they continued their talk like before and it lasted long enough for Marinette to calm down the chills sent down her spine. 

As she continued to read, she could hear his laughs alongside with mother’s laugh on which she clearly did not understand what could be so laughable. Ten seconds later, she heard her mother telling him to wait as she would pick up her daughter and invite her with them. At this, she squeaked like a petrified animal, hiding under her study table not wanting to. She passed it off and Sabine encouraged the man to play a short performance in their small upright piano and he did. From hearing the music being played so well, she went off from hiding and sat to see him up close. With her eyes wide and clear, it felt like a dream she had always wanted to become and she saw that in him. Finishing, he turned around and he saw her when he was approaching initially to get his bag. Stuttering, “Um, Hi! Nice performance…it was good.” He nodded his head and replied his thanks. When the day closed, it was the first time she ever felt that kind of love, but still not sure if it was for the piano or his presence. The Real Lessons then begin.

Inside her head, she was still panicking on what had just happened on his first visit. Mother said that he’ll be becoming every Friday to begin his formal lessons at the house. This is now that next Friday, she was prepared but was still somehow not prepared for what he would actually teach. She was growing impatient was the time went on and it as really killing her at the moment. ‘How would he do about me?’; ‘I am still a beginner and he’s like a professional.’; ‘I don’t want to let him down anyways.’ Her thoughts were real and spreading like wild fire inside, burning all her self-confidence to the lowest level. All of this vanished once again when he came in. 

Weeks after weeks, they learned together the piano and progressed but she still did mistakes in the recital. The recital day was the biggest challenge for her because she would literally sweat and perhaps say that her entire body convulsed with pressure and stress alongside with the upcoming embarrassment to follow afterwards. She was indeed clumsy so that could count as another extra point for making this whole thing a messed up one. When she played, her fingers shook and couldn’t place her feet well no the paddle because it was unsteady the whole time. She played well to her family members but internally she wanted to scream how hard it was and concluded it as a total disaster. He was well invited also to watch the performance and stay with her family for lunch at a restaurant near the university. They talked happily and shared many stories but everything had to end and soon returned home. 

When she saw him to wave goodbye, he was wearing the formal (suit) as he always did but this time with a shades for it was a bright day. He was going to stay at the university for he had to accompany many more performances within that day. She waved back to him as she entered the vehicle to take her home as he was left there. He looked charming and sweet for at least helping her with the recital piece that day; she would never forget the smile he had. She was thinking that maybe he could also become her friend, rather than her mother's friend.


	3. Chapter 3

As hidden it may seem, to her he was special. Every time he would teach her how to play and practice the piano, she would feel this new kind of love. It isn't what many people think of the harsh and fake kind, but the subtle and expressive kind of love expressed in music. He would asked questions if she understood what he was teaching and she would agree. He would ask "So, you can get the idea of the notes and their theory right?", she would answer positively but ask a question to her heart-'But I do have a note that hasn't been expressed. At the moment, I'm still afraid that it'll never be able to voice its feelings. A musical note that's singing inside about you all throughout. My only wish is that I can tell you how different you are yet captivating is your presence to me. Until now, this secret shall remain hidden.' The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and I would just like to say that I am new to the community here at Archive of Our Own. I planned to write this story orignally as a fictional story but I had to choose a fandom to be able to save it. This is supposedly to be an introduction on to why as my username is called that way. Once again, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There’s more to come.


End file.
